The present invention generally relates firearm projectiles. More specifically, the present invention relates to projectiles to penetrate harden targets.
Projectiles, often referred to as bullets, are designed with a single purpose in mind. Typically, that single purpose is deep penetration or controlled expansion for terminal performance as the single purpose. Another purpose is penetration of harden targets. Most harden targets are protected by armor made of metal or other materials meant to repel projectiles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide projectile to penetrate harden targets.